Reproduction of two-dimensional objects and two-dimensional images is readily accomplished with conventional reproduction devices, such as copiers and scanners. However, reproducing an image of a three-dimensional object with these devices is more challenging since the task requires capturing a three-dimensional object into a two-dimensional image.
A common approach in the prior art for capturing an image of three-dimensional object uses a conventional copier or flat bed scanner. For example, conventional reproduction device 10 (e.g., copier or scanner) is shown generally in FIG. 1. Device 10 includes base reproduction unit 12, reproduction surface 14, generally rigid cover 16 with edges 17A, 17B, 17C, 17D, and three-dimensional object 18. In this arrangement, object 18 is placed on reproduction surface 14 and cover 16 is rotated about edge 17A toward object 18 as far as possible to cover object 18. However, as shown in FIG. 1, when cover 16 contacts object 18, edges 17B, 17C, and 17D, remain far from reproduction surface 14, never reaching that surface.
FIG. 2 further illustrates this arrangement. As shown in the sectional view of FIG. 2, base unit 12 further includes illumination source 20 with image reader 21 while cover 16 further includes reflective surface 24. Lines 22 represent a vertical plane generally aligned with edges 25 of object 18.
As light is emitted from illumination source 20, light 28 is reflected onto object 18 directly or indirectly from reflective surface 24 of cover 16. However, a large proportion of light 29 from illumination source 20 completely misses object 18 as the light passes by object 18. Moreover, since large portions of cover 16 do not extend across the path of light 29, or are not sealed at their edges 17B, 17C, 17D, light that misses object 18 is not reflected back to object 18 or back to reproduction unit 12. Finally, even some of the light that reaches reflective surface 24 of cover 16 is reflected outwardly away from reproduction surface 14 and image reader 21.
Nonreflected light 29 never returns to reproduction unit 12. In a scanner or a copier, this lost light produces an undesirably dark background to the reproduced image of the object. Moreover, because of the lost light, the reproduced image will have poor resolution at edges 25 of object 18, creating a blurred or fuzzy appearance. Finally, in a copy machine, this lost light wastes a large amount of media marking fluid because the copy machine attempts to reproduce the dark area with marking fluid. Typically, this media marking fluid can take the form of ink or toner. In flat bed-type scanner, this dark background requires a larger amount of data to be stored digitally to represent the three-dimensional object, thereby unnecessarily wasting storage space.
While not directly related to the quality of the image reproduced, a partially open cover produces an annoying flash to the user as the reproduction unit illuminates the three-dimensional object. Of course, this situation presents unfavorable working conditions, particularly where a high volume of three-dimensional objects will be scanned or copied.
Other prior art attempts to optimize image capture of three-dimensional objects with a scanner or copier include bulky box-type devices that rest on top of a copier or scanner. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,898,508 and 5,450,173. These devices also include a duplicate light source and are generally rigid, constraining their use to a more limited number of shapes and sizes of three-dimensional objects to be scanned. Moreover, their bulky nature takes up a large amount of space and requires extra handling.